How Could He?
by micah.n10
Summary: After discovering their academy sensei and jounin sensei are dating, two-thirds of Team 7 come to the realization that Sakura-chan can be SCARY. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Implied KakaIru. YAOI. ONE-SHOT.


_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I make any money from Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Summery:** _After discovering their academy sensei and jounin sensei are dating, two-thirds of Team 7 come to the realization that Sakura can be SCARY. Kakashi x Iruka implied.

* * *

**How Could He?  
Humor. Friendship. G.**  
_naruto, sasuke, sakura  
_

Sitting Indian style with arms folded across his chest, the blond frowned. His brow furrowed in seemingly painful concentration, a deep inhale of breath filling his lungs. On the exhale two cerulean eyes opened, and his mind was made up.

"Well…" he shrugged. "He'd better make Iruka-sensei happy."

There was a curt nod from the raven haired boy beside him.

Naruto's pupils immediately narrowed, assessing for anything other then well wishes and acceptance. There were many reasons for him to question the nod, most prominently, Sasuke-teme had agreed with him, Uzumaki Naruto. The over-advertised Uchiha-revenger actually agreeing with anything Konoha's future Hokage had to say was… suspicious.

Also… the brooding, moody, and indifferent Uchiha Sasuke was wishing somebody happiness. Surely the sky was falling?

Naruto's eyebrows shot past his hairline as he looked up, searching. Nope. Still there. He turned his face back to witness the ravens smirk. Apparently he'd understood the blonds inner turmoil and found it amusing. Naruto shivered at the thought of an _amused_ Sasuke.

"Tch." Sasuke turned away.

Their three person genin team had come to sit as a small triangle in the center of one of Konoha's open training fields. It wasn't the bridge where they were supposed to be waiting, but if Kakashi-sensei decided to actually show in another, three hours fourteen minutes and twenty-eight seconds, he could spend the extra two minutes it would take to locate them. They just didn't care.

It wasn't every day the students found out their genin sensei and academy sensei were dating. Had been for months. Months upon months upon months. It was sort of… mind-boggling.

Not because they _cared_, or because they were _upset. _Because they _didn't _and they _weren't_. It was mind-boggling because they were confused. Two men in a relationship was common these days, people almost expected it in a ninja village. But, surely Iruka-sensei could have done… better?

Why would he choose Kakashi-sensei? Didn't he know Kakashi-sensei was a lazy bastard who spent all day _not_ training his team while reading porn and lounging in trees? Didn't he know there were tons of men and women in Konoha who were willing to settle down, if only he'd ask them? Someone who wasn't always late, proudly perverted and continuously lied?

Not to mention Kakashi-sensei was friends with _Gai-sensei_. Surely anyone who spent enough time with the Youth-spieling Spandex-clad Green Beast of Konoha couldn't be healthy in the head?

Both boys sighed, wondering the same thoughts without sharing. At least it had been an educational day. For themselves, and for the village. How their sensei had managed to keep it secret for so long in a village of ninja was truly astounding. Both sensei had to have incredible stealth skills!

At this Sasuke smirked.

Naruto frowned.

"Argh…!" The blond dobe fell flat, brandishing a fist. "I can't stand this! I'm glad they're happy, but why would Iruka-sensei choose someone like Bakashi-sensei? He's just a lazy bastard!"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. A look of contempt upon his facial features as always when regarding the dobe. Tch. Naruto could be so clueless.

"Bakashi-sensei better not corrupt my Iruka-sensei!" Naruto continued, sparing a single scowl for the teme. No, he hadn't missed that look of contempt thank-you-very-much. "I don't care how much Iruka-sensei loves him. If he… if he even _thinks _of making my Iruka-sensei a lazy pervert like him I'll - I'll break his nose! And his arms, and legs, and fingers, and then I'll…"

At this the Uchiha and any other competent ninja listening, tuned out.

"…but that won't be the end of it. Oh no, if he even-"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke groaned.

Naruto ceased his rant and dropped back to the ground, but not before poking out his tongue and mumbling something that resembled 'teme'. Then, to the Uchiha's complete amazement the bundle of orange and yellow kept silent. Picking nervously at a loose thread.

Sasuke quirked a brow.

Ignoring his teme of a team-mate, Naruto scrunched up his face and turned to the other third of Team Seven. He watched her pink hair bristle gently against the breeze, wide eyes quietly contemplating. Then he realized she hadn't said anything yet. Not since they'd first heard.

"Ano sa, ano sa Sakura-chan?" He beamed. "What do you think about Bakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei?"

Sakura had kept a passive face for almost five hours. She hadn't spoken more then the occasional "Hn." And she hadn't hit anyone in almost as long. She just sat, and stared. Possibly, she had taken Sasuke-fandom to a new level? Stalking no longer enough? Maybe all his fan-girls would start acting like him, dressing like him? The sun kissed boy shuddered at the mere thought of a village full of Sasuke-clones.

While he contemplated such horror-filled thoughts, Sakura blinked. Once, twice, then a third time. She hadn't thought much since hearing the news either, but now, she thought a lot. She thought, _what do I think? What do I think? What the hell does he expect me to think!? _And Inner-Sakura growled.

It was an odd occasion. Their two sensei in a relationship. Sasuke wishing someone happiness. Both boys agreeing. But stranger still was the perfect agreement between both Inner and Outer Sakura. In all their twelve years of living, neither had ever unanimously spoken. It was always think one way, act another. _Well, _they both groused. _Not anymore._

"What do I think? What do I think, Naruto-kun?" Sakura ground out, turquoise eyes shimmering like fire and ice. "It's wrong, that's what I think. I can't believe it. I just don't understand. How… how could Kakashi-sensei… Iruka-sensei… do something like… like that!?" She frowned. "It's disgusting and immoral and completely wrong!"

Though it would later be furiously denied, both genin males found themselves suddenly knocking knees while cowering together. Not only were they cowering, but they were completely confused. Sakura-chan thought it was wrong for her two sensei to love each other? Even Sasuke-teme wasn't that cold, and he'd seen his entire clan murdered, by his brother!

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered.

"What?" She snapped before shaking her head in disapproval. "How am I supposed to feel Naruto-kun? How are _we_ meant to feel when our own sensei goes and does… when he does… _that_."

Sasuke openly glared, annoyed she'd included him in her bigoted opinions. "Sakura?"

"Don't tell me you're not upset too, _Sasuke-kun_?" She whined. "I mean really, it's just not right. We had to hear it from Ino-pig. _Ino-pig!_ I'll never live it down. And you heard what she said… Ino heard it from Asuma-sensei who heard it from Kurenai-sensei who heard it from Anko-san who heard it from Gai-sensei. Kakashi-sensei told Gai-sensei _before _he told us! We're his team and he _still_ hasn't told us!"

Slumping forward she groaned. "My own sensei. I feel so betrayed…"

Both Naruto and Sasuke started as her fist hit the ground. Their confusion turning to alarm.

"How could he not tell me? How could he think I wouldn't need to know about Konoha's two hottest sensei hooking up? It's not right. I should be told these things. They need to be documented and shared with my fellow… _Arg!_" She hit the ground again. _"_I can _not _believe I had to hear it from _Ino-pig_. Of all the people…"

At some point in Sakura's raving, Naruto and Sasuke had come to not only knock knees, but also keep contact between their shoulders, arms and hips. And it wasn't because they were afraid per se, it was just, Sakura-chan was being scary.

They knew Inner-Sakura sometimes vehemently raged while Outer-Sakura preferred violence, namely Uzumaki bashing, but this was not one of those times. This was something… more.

This was one very pissed off and out of the loop Fan-girl Sakura.

"Hehehe…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously. Sasuke donning an expression of perfected impassiveness. Too bad both masks were ruined by their suddenly comical wide eyes.

For half a second Naruto and Sasuke managed to ignore the salivating kunoichi-in-training, face each other, and have the same thought flicker between them. _We so do not need to be here for this…_

"Yo."

[end]


End file.
